


Requests

by PurpleCloverseven



Category: Afterl1fe, Bleach, Collar x Malice (Visual Novel), Gintama, ピオフィオーレの晩鐘 | Piofiore no Banshou (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Multi, Requests, Romance, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCloverseven/pseuds/PurpleCloverseven
Summary: This is for written requests. I am open to these and am willing to do them for various fandoms {maybe some not listed as long as I know them enough or am comfortable with the request} and non fandom.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 12





	1. Requests

Requests are for various characters and fandoms. Including non fandom depending on the plot{if I am fine with the plot}. 

Here are the various subjects I am fine with writing for. This is 18 + so all characters will have to be 18 + .So tell me which you would like. 

{I am fine with}

•Weight gain {Light weight gain and extreme weight gain depending on what you prefer.} Also, can be for make or female character or whatever character as long as I am familiar enough with them and they are 18 +.

•Light Slob

•Bimbofication and Himbofication 

•Transformation {animal Transformation and other. This includes partial and full} 

•Inflation 

•Bdsm 

•Toys

•Bondage

•Humiliation or teasing 

•Stuffing or feeding 

•If it's not listed in the I am not fine with feel free to ask below. 

{I am not fine with} 

•Any bathroom kinks 

•Heavy Slob 

•Vore

•Guro 

•Non-con 

•Incest 

•Gas

•ABDL 

{Fandoms} 

•Hunter x Hunter

•Harry Potter

•Afterl1fe 

•Obey me

•Bleach 

•Naruto

•Piofiore 

•Collar x Malice 

•A3 

•Voltage games {I know a lot of the titles so ask if I know one you wish to request} 

•Ayakashi: Romance Reborn

•Nana

•Paradise Kiss

•Boku no Hero/My hero Academia 

•Professor Layton 

•Danganronpa 

•One Piece

•Mr. Love: Queen's Choice/Koi to Producer: Love x Evol

•Black Butler 

•Bungou Stray Dogs 

•Zero Escape games 

•Ace Attorney

•Inuyasha 

•Marvel

•Once Upon a Time 

•Demon Slayer/Kimetsu no Yaiba

•Jojo's Bizarre Adventure {up to part 6. I am not yet done with part 6 but am not finished with it yet} 

•Lupin: the third 

•Fire Emblem: Three Houses 

•Code Realize 

•Gintama


	2. An Adventurous Night {Midnight x Inko}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Inko Midoriya/ Nemuri Kayama
> 
> Kinks: Bondage, Dom Nemuri/Sub Inko
> 
> Plot: Nemuri met Inko when Izuku was four and has been supporting them emotionally since Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless. Nemuri and Inko soon get married and have a “adventurous” honeymoon.
> 
> Contains: a lot of fluff towards the beginning and Bdsm later. Since I wanted to build on the relationship before anything.

Her hands held onto the cup as she gazed downwards as tears almost came down her cheeks. But Inko knew that she had to be strong and not cry in public. Even though she thought that a latte at her favorite café might give her an idea what to do. Izuku was quirkless and that would affect his life a lot and her son wanted to be a hero. She knew that he enjoyed that video and how much Izuku looked up to All might. All might was the number one pro hero, a lot of people looked up to the hero. Inko could understand why her son was so heartbroken. She couldn't give him a quirk and she had no idea how to make her son happy. Not to mention she had a divorce last year so she couldn't even rely on a romantic partner. 

"Mind if I sit here?" A woman's voice said which made her look up to see a curvaceous woman with striking blue eyes and dark long hair that she wore in a ponytail. 

"Sure, of course…" She answered as her gaze turned back to her cup of coffee. There was this worry that if she looked at her she would cry. 

The dark-haired woman sat down. 

"Something is making you upset. Is it someone who broke your heart? You do see like type of woman who has a lot of admirers." She asked Nemuri could tell that the green haired woman was bothered by something to the point of being about to cry. 

"No, it's my son. Izuku is four and he was diagnosed to be quirkless. He...wanted to be a hero just like All-might. I...don't know what to do!" 

After she answered Nemuri, Inko's tears flowed out like waterfalls. Her eyes quivered as she felt a warm hand on hers suddenly. 

"It must be difficult to be in that situation like that with your son. But he needs you to be by his side. His life will be difficult but if you support him and offer him a smile. I think that is all you can do." 

Nemuri's hand gave hers a squeeze as Inko noticed the woman dab her eyes with a napkin from the table. 

"Thank you for the advice,, I must be an idiot spilling everything to a stranger." Inko responded as the green haired woman looked at the dark-haired woman who had comforted her. 

"Nemuri Kayama. Now we aren't strangers anymore." She introduced with a smile. 

"Inko Midoriya." 

"What a cute name it suits a cute woman like you." Nemuri remarked in a slightly flirty tone. 

"W-what no, it's ordinary. Besides, I think your name is beautiful." Inko stammered her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. 

"Oh, you think so. You are adorable!" Nemuri leaned in and smiled. Which left Inko with a harsher blush on her cheeks. 

~~~~

It had been months since Inko and Nemuri first met. The two had gotten close enough that they would spend more time together. Nemuri even came over to Inko's house and the green haired woman would cook for each other. The dark-haired woman even getting along with Deku due to her being the hero Midnight. Nemuri and Inko were in a romantic relationship and it had been Nemuri who had asked her out. Nemuri was always the bold one in the relationship but that was to be expected. 

"You wanted to show me something?" Inko asked as she looked at Midnight. The two were on a date and had gone to an aquarium earlier. The two of them outside as Nemuri had asked her to follow her. Nemuri's hand held hers as she she walked with her. Her fingers intertwined with hers. 

She let go but came right back after buying some flowers. She held out a bouquet of red camellias to her. 

"Thank you, they are beautiful." Inko smiled bashfully as she looked at the flowers as her eyes gleamed with a light blush on her cheeks. 

"You really are way too cute." Nemuri pulled her for a tight hug. The taller woman's hand brushed Inko's head as she smiled. Her lips leaned down to leave a kiss on both of her cheeks and finally one on her lips. Which made Inko's face turn bright red the same color as the Camellias. 

"Nemuri…" 

"Your cheeks are matching the camellias. How precious, camellia red cheeks." She teased and gave one of her cheeks another kiss. 

"N-nemuri! Please, stop teasing me." 

"How can I stop doing that? Especially, when you are way too precious." 

Her hand squeezed Nemuri's free hand that she held once again. 

"You are always the one making me blush." Inko responded with a blush that still lingered on her cheeks. 

"That's what I intend to do. I want to make you blush like that forever. So what do you think that?" The dark-haired woman grinned. 

"Think of what? You teasing me. It always makes my heart feel like it's beating out my chest. Especially, when you act all seductive, kind, and tease me like you do." 

"I meant being with me forever. I want to marry you. So will you marry me?" Nemuri asked and could see that Inko was crying just like she had the first day she had met her. 

"O-of course! I will marry you." She responded as Nemuri wiped her tears. So this time it was happy tears. 

Nemuri's hand grasped her cheeks as she pressed her warm lips against her to-be bride's soft lips. The kiss was passionate as her hand grasped the cheek firmly. 

The dark-haired pulled away to break off the stem of one of the camellias and put it in her hair. 

"A flower accessory that suits a blushing bride-to-be perfectly." She flirted as she pecked her lips. 

~~~~

The wedding had been better than either of them could imagine. Neither of them could forget such a wedding. Which led them to going on a honeymoon somewhere not outside of the country. Since Inko was an easily worried mother she couldn't be convinced to go too far away. Nemuri didn't mind as long as she could spend enough alone time with her wife. Besides, it wasn't the location that mattered since they could have a good time anywhere on their honeymoon. 

The two were in a hotel room as Nemuri leaned in to kiss Inko. 

"So...you must want…" 

"I want to make the both of us feel good." Nemuri told her as her hand grabbed her chin forcing her wife to look at her. Her eyes burned with lust and her tone was seductive as her. 

"Feel good? Like what?" 

"I have a few ideas. I mean some new ideas if you are willing to try them. They can make you feel really good~" The dark-haired female purred by her ear her warm breath tickled her ears which made her cheeks redden. 

"I-Ideas, what sort of ideas?" 

"Inko have you ever tried bondage or tried anything bdsm?" Nemuri asked as waiting for her response and noticed Inko's cheeks were redder than before to her delight. 

"N...no, I never did any of that In fact, I don't really know much...about that kind thing." She admitted as she tried to glance away but with Nemuri's hand on her chin that was impossible. Nemuri soon let go of her chin but looked at her with a serious expression. 

"Bdsm is all about dominance and submission. But it is also about making sure that the two involved are comfortable with what is happening." 

"Does that mean we have to do anything scary?" 

"No, we don't. This is about you too. What you are comfortable with. So tell me what you don't want to do and don't like. You can come up with a safe word too and I will stop the moment you say it." Nemuri explained as she wanted her to understand that she wouldn't force her into anything. 

"I don't feel comfortable with anything with blood or anything sharp." 

"That's fine, that isn't something I'm into. I like bondage, impact play, and orgasm denial. I'm also, a dom is that isn't obvious. Anyway, are those three or do you need an explanation to make up your mind?" 

"I don't know much about any of that. I heard of bondage but I never experienced any of that. I trust you that you wouldn't do anything I wouldn't like." 

"So I can do whatever I like best then. Any safe word you would like to use?" 

"C...camellia." 

"Oh, a good word. I wonder where you got it from~" Nemuri teased which made Inko blush heavily in response. She leaned in giving her a passionate kiss as she nibbled on her bottom lip as if asking for permission for her tongue to enter her mouth. 

Her lips parted and the moment Inko's mouth was open Nemuri's tongue rubbed against hers and toyed it. Her hands unbuttoned the short green haired female's shirt exposing some of her bra. With each button more skin was shown but Inko was distracted by the French kiss to care about how her wife was undressing her. 

By the time Nemuri pulled away from the kiss every button on her blouse was unbuttoned which exposed her light green bra and waist. A string of Saliva connected them for a few seconds. 

The dark-haired woman dug through a bag by their bed. This is where she had all her toys for them to have fun with. 

"Oh, that looks perfect. It's red just like your cheeks." Nemuri teased as she took out a pair of red handcuffs. She had made sure to get some red things. Since whenever she shopped for toys Inko came to mind with that blushing face she loved so much. 

Nemuri pulled off the rest of her shirt and brought the hand-cuffs to her wrists.The hand-cuffs were locked onto her wrists keeping her from moving her hands which made Inko look down at her wrists. The green-haired woman's face was still red. 

Inko was pulled to the bed as her wife's hands trailed all over her body. She unhooked the bra which set her breasts free to touch as she pleased. Her fingers were cold and rubbed on her breasts which made her tremble and moan slightly. Her finger tips poked at her nipple that hardened against her chilling fingers. 

"N-nemuri, your hands are so cold!" 

"Oh, does that mean you like my cold hands or that you need something to warm you up. Maybe something to get your body nice and hot?" The hero teased as she blew in her ear which made Inko's body tremble more and her let out a yelp of surprise. 

"Hot?!" 

"Yes, something really good. That is if you act like a good girl. But then again if you misbehave I may have to punish you~" 

Nemuri's mouth was on her neck as she sucked and nibbled on her neck which left a sizable mark on her neck. The dom had reached into her bag and felt around for her other toys. There were a few but this was for the honeymoon so clearly Nemuri intended on getting the right one. 

Inko let out moans as could feel her body begin to heat with Nemuri's lips on her body giving her body harsh little bits and nips. Her teeth settled on one of her nipples giving it a harsh pull. 

"Ahhh~" 

"That's a good girl. Your cries are so cute~" 

Inko's body was given plenty of love marks since this was only some playing before Nemuri got serious. Since this was Inko's first time as a sub it was best to make it last long. 

Nemuri's hands reached down her back and gripped her rear as she groped Inko's rear a few times. Her lips crashed into her and she yanked off the skirt since Nemuri felt it was time to undress Inko a bit more. 

The only thing Inko wore now was a pair of light green panties. Nemuri pulled out a few of her favorite toys from the bag she had. Which was a vibrator, a riding crop, a whip, some nipple clamps, and a ball gag. It had been difficult to limit herself for the trip and it would be difficult to decide which would be best to use. She decided a vibrator was safe enough and a bit of her hands first and maybe a riding crop. Since it was best to test things out with her beloved to see which Inko liked. 

Nemuri's hand stroked her ass before her hand whacked against her behind. The dark-haired woman heard a moan come from her. 

"How's that as a start? Pretty tame for what I can do. But there is more for you~"

"I...it's fine," 

"Just fine? I see, my girl needs some more doesn't she?" 

She spanked her but with her hand harsher making her cry out louder with each time her hand impacted her behind. 

Nemuri stopped to look at the butt of hers. It looked a bit red. Which made her smirk. Her hand trailed from. Her butt to the front of her underwear. She grabbed at the front playing with it with her fingers. 

"N...nemuri, please I need you!" 

"No, don't be so impatient. We have so much more to do yet tonight." 

Her hand snaked in and rubbed I between her legs finding a pleasant surprise that her wife was already turned out. Nemuri's fingers were expertly good at pleasing Inko which made Inko moan loudly. But the fingers of her were replaced by a vibrator that she turned on which made her moan even louder. 

So Nemuri's attention went back to her rear since between her legs, Inko was taken care of for now. Her riding crop brushed up to tickle Inko's breasts as Nemuri teased her by pressing it against one before drifting it back to her rear. She then pressed it against her before letting out at first gentle light smack to get her used to a light impact before giving it a harsher one with each to test her resistance. Each smack made her cry out even louder and Inko's face was bright red as Camellias. A grin of Nemuri's face the entire time. 

"Oh, do you like it? How it is? Does it feel good?" 

"Y-yes, it feels good." 

This play continued until Inko rear was as red as Camellias and Inko was plenty satisfied. 

~~~~~

The two after all this laid in bed. Inko's hands were free now. Nemuri's arms wrapped around her beloved waist. 

"You certainly did moan a lot back there." Nemuri teased as she poked her cheek. 

"I didn't mean to-"

"It was pretty cute. You really are way too cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Bdsm. So it may not be the best but that means I just need to practice by writing more. Anyway, wanted to focus on the fluff and relationship as it came to be then the bdsm stuff. This was to make getting to the bdsm better since the reader would know the relationship better. But this was just to see if that would work. The requested plot gave me inspiration to try this but I may not do it for some other requests.


	3. Warmth {Luffy x Law}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Luffy/Law
> 
> Modern AU
> 
> Luffy likes being warm a 'tad' too much. Law lets him enjoy himself.
> 
> Tags: Fully clothed Luffy in ski gear (gloves, coat, boots, etc...), naked Law, glove kink, blowjob (Law receives), dry humping, rough sex, dirty talk, creampie

The weather outside was freezing but the inside of the cabin was warm enough. Law knew that Luffy was still out despite it being cold. He had considered going with him but he lost him out there. If Luffy didn't come back he would search for him again. Sometimes, he wished Luffy would just stay with him sometimes. Since it meant that they hadn't done anything romantic or even had sex. 

Which did disappoint Law but his disappointment didn't last long when the door opened to Luffy who was still dressed in ski gear. Which included a hat, gloves, coat, boots, and ski goggles. Luffy lifted the ski goggles and took the goggles off. 

But even after Luffy shut the door and he made no move to take off any of the other ski gear he wore. But Luffy did do one thing and that he had grabbed Law's arm and pulled him into a bedroom. 

"Are you fine like this? You're not too warm?" Law pointed out. 

"No, I'm fine like this. I love being really warm. How about you?" Luffy asked as he looked at Law with a grin. 

Law's cheeks reddened a bit as he could guess where this was going. As he could only wonder if it would go in that direction. 

"I am fine not wearing as much as you are." 

"Is that so? So if you were with less clothes you would be fine?" Luffy questioned as his hands reached for the black sweater which he lifted up which exposed his tattoo on his muscular chest. 

Law stood there and put his arms up to make it easier for Luffy to undress him with a blush on his cheeks. When the sweater was taken off Luffy had tossed it to the floor. His muscular tattooed chest being fully exposed to him. 

"Are you feeling cold now?" Luffy asked. 

"No, I'm fine." 

"Really because I think you could be warmer." 

Before Law could put his arms down Luffy had pushed him onto the bed that was behind him. A smirk on his mischievous face as Luffy had crawled on top his legs straddled his hips. 

Both of their lips crashed together as Luffy's gloved hand ran across his exposed muscular chest. His warm tongue slipped into Law's before he knew it. The warmth of the kiss made Law feel even warmer. The tongue rubbed against his and their tongue danced together. The texture of the warm gloves warmed up Law's exposed body. Luffy's gloved hands went all over his chest. His gloved fingers even brushed against his nipples which tickled against them. The sensation of his touch only made Law want more. 

"I feel warmer because of your body. It's really warm, Law. But I think you deserve more warmth. After all you want to be warmed up by me, right?" Luffy grinned as his fingers pinched a nipple teasingly. 

"What? I'm warm enough." 

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked as the warm gloved hand trailed lower to the front of his pants and rubbed there. Law's boner had grown during this and was pressing through his pants and against Luffy's hand. 

"I could be warmer..." Law muttered as it was impossible to deny this when his cock throbbed so badly and he was excited to see what Luffy intended to do. 

"Great,I'm going to make you really warm and I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, dirty boy." He teased as his hands gripped his hips and Luffy began to grind himself against Law's boner. Law could feel Luffy's boner even with the male's pants covering it. The moment he grinded against his cock Law moaned and moved his hips. To feel Luffy's clothed cock even with the barrier between them only made him yearn for more. Law even more aroused as he grasped Luffy's back as he could feel the material of the coat on his fingers. 

His gloved hands traveled down his chest as the fabric tickled his skin, warming his skin with his touch. When his fingers brushed against a nipple it tickled more, his finger teasing it which only frustrated him more making Law full of more desire. A groan escaped his lips as Luffy smiled in amusement. "Oh, seems like when I touch you like that" Luffy teased. 

"It's not like that…" He responded being too embarrassed to admit just how Luffy was making him feel. 

"It isn't?" Luffy remarked as he unbuttoned Law's jeans and pulled them off exposing a dark pair of boxers. 

"Then what about this?" Luffy teased after seeing him in his boxers. 

Law's boner could be better seen so it was obvious how turned on he was. Luffy's hand patted the front of his boxers and proceeded to rub against his throbbing cock. More of Law's groans escaped. 

"Luffy…"

"Sounds like you are enjoying yourself." 

"That's…" 

Law trailed off when he saw Luffy's hand take off his boxers which left Law entirely naked. Luffy's dark eyes looked at him with a smile. 

"You look warm...but you could be even warmer." Luffy commented as his gloved hand rubbed his cock directly. The warm fabric brushed against his throbbing cock as his fingers rubbed down it and brushed against the tip. Precum was already coming from Law's cock. 

Luffy's lips came closer to his cock until his warm lips were around his warm member. Luffy's mouth was so warm and the feeling of his tongue on his cock made him groan. His mouth felt so incredible. Law moaned as Luffy bobbed his head and sucked harshly on his throbbing cock. Law placed his hands on Luffy's head as the Law's cock was pushed to the back of Luffy's throat. 

"Ahhh..." 

With each bob of his head and with how his burning tongue rubbed against his cock. Law knew that he was getting close. Luffy's hands grasped his hips as his tongue and mouth gave Law's cock plenty of attention. 

His head moved backwards as he came inside Luffy's mouth. Luffy swallowed all of his cum and pulled away with a smile. 

"That was even warmer. But I know the best way to get warm. Maybe we should get warm in the way we did that one night." Luffy told him as Law already knew that Luffy wanted to get rough with him. The two of them had experimented with different positions. But Luffy did seem to prefer to do so doggy-style sometimes when he wanted to rough with him.

So Law moved to accommodate him getting on his knees and showing his butt to him. He did use some lubricant but it was difficult to use given the gloves on his hands or at least awkward to do so. 

Then Luffy positioned himself in front of his rear taking his cock out of his pants but he kept all his clothes on. Luffy then pushed his cock inside of him. Luffy groaned at how tight his ass still was. But to him he did seem to like the tightness. As he grabbed his ass and pushed his cock further up him. Law moaned as he felt the cock pushed up into him and filled up his ass. He had to admit that Luffy was big since it was undeniable with how much Luffy and him had sex. 

"It's so warm and tight…" Luffy groaned 

It didn't take long for Luffy to thrust wildly into him. So it was obvious that he was holding nothing back. As Law's ass was ravaged by the cock that roughly thrusted into his ass. His cock thrusted deeply into him with each thrust Luffy groaned gripped his hips with those gloved hands of his. He continued to thrust Law moaned. 

Luffy knew that he would cum soon. So he held onto his hips more tightly and groaned as he let out a lot of cum into him. Luffy continued until his scalding hot cum had filled Law as much as he could which left him completely filled. 

After pulling out Luffy wrapped his arms around him pulling him to the bed. 

"Now, that was a way to get warm." Luffy grinned. 

"Yeah, but you seriously like being warm too much." 

"But you liked being warmed up by me." 

Law didn't answer but instead grabbed onto Luffy. As he held him close a blush covered his cheeks The rest of their night that winter night continued in bed and it was filled with warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have used other words then warm or warmer in this story? Definitely. Did I do it on purpose for the fun of it...maybe. Well, maybe you can have fun counting how many times it popped up. Also, I haven't written for any bxb pairings in a while so this was different. Also, the kinks were something different to work with since I never used them in a story before. Overall, I am thankful for the requests I have gotten since it has been interesting writing for stories I wouldn't have written for usually or to give me an excuse to write for those stories. 


	4. Overhaul's Sweet Valentine's day {Overhaul x Girlfriend! Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter Valentine's day themed story. With some light weight gain and some light stuffing. It's simple but I couldn't come up with many ideas and wanted to make it simple. 
> 
> Overhaul x Reader! Girlfriend

To get close to Chisaki seemed impossible. It really was difficult to get close to him. This was due to how anti-social and how Overhaul viewed most people. The only reason you were able to be close to him was because you were childhood friends. So you were able to build up feelings towards him. You were one of the rare people he had trusted which was only reserved for a few people. The other person was Chrono. Chisaki does care about the boss of the yakuza. But so did you considering you were taken and cared for by the boss too. So you were close and were now lovers. 

Today, was Valentine's day so you intended to give plenty of sweet chocolate desserts to your boyfriend. 

"You look so tense." You said as you rubbed your gloved hands on his back. To have clean gloves when you touched him was still a requirement. Even with you being his girlfriend he was still uncomfortable with gems. Just being able to touch him even with gloves was a big step so you would hardly complain. 

"It was just some annoyance. But I do think that I am feeling better." His shoulders relaxed as he sat on the couch and allowed you to touch him. Suddenly, he landed back onto your knees. His head on your clean white clothed lap. You're gaze went down his face as your gloved hand ran through his hands.

"Chisaki…"

"Let me stay like this." You glanced into his eyes. His head didn't feel that heavy. Since the rest of his body was a bit heavier now. His eyes were shut for now. Ever since Overhaul found comfort in you feeding him and laying his head in your lap. Anything that satisfied him was good enough for you. Besides, you liked the weight on him. Your hand drifted down and rubbed what you could of his softened gut. Even his pants were a bit tighter on his legs which made putting them on take longer. His belly had stuck out more and often rested on his waist band and looked pretty soft to the touch.

"Does this feel good?" You asked but the question was answered by a stomach growl. Which you could tell that it was coming from your boyfriend as his eyes opened. "{Y/N}, feed me." He answered as he sat up so he wouldn't choke. 

"Of course," You answered as you took out some plain chocolates both dark and milk and fed them to him. His mouth opened as you fed him chocolate after chocolate. Chisaki opened his greedy mouth for each and every bite. Even with the switch to chocolate donuts he had opened his mouth. 

The man's belly pushed out more with the amount of chocolate desserts to feed him. You heard a groan . 

"Stop."

"Alright, did that satisfy you?" You asked. 

"Yes, it did. It was sweet." 

"Happy Valentine's day, my love." You whispered with a smile. As you touched his cheek with your clean gloved hand and traced his lips with your fingers. Your eyes glanced at his belly and at his pleased expression. Your hand then rubbed his belly as you thought about to make the Valentine's day sweeter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for Overhaul. I was planning something longer but I wasn't able to come up with many ideas. But I hope that you enjoyed this simple but sweet story.


End file.
